A Dream Come True
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: Misaki and Takumi finally have children. While Misaki and Takumi are on their anniversary trip Sara and Rui remain at the Raven Castle where they grew up. Find out how the children take after their parents with a bnous of Takumi and Misaki's wedding night. A one-shot rated T just to be safe.


**A Dream Come True**

 **Hey people. So I'm sure many of you have heard about the latest chapter of** _ **Kaichou wa Maid-sama**_ **which happens to be a crossover of** _ **Maid-sama**_ **and Hiro Fujiwara's latest creation** _ **Yuki wa Jigoku ni Ochiru no Ka.**_ **In this crossover or special chapter whatever you may call it, Takumi Usui and Misaki Ayuzawa's children are introduced. Here is a short fanfic about what their children are like when Misaki and Takumi are away for their anniversary.**

 **I honestly got their personalities from the maid sama wiki.**

 **A/N: I do not own any part of Maid sama whatsoever.**

 **I wish I did though, because then I'd be able to add a bedroom scene.**

 _Ring. Ring._

Sara Usui rolled her eyes for the nth time, as her brother Rui usui picked up his phone for the nth time.

Their parents were currently away on their anniversary trip in Kyoto, Japan, while they remained in the Raven Castle in England.

"Hello," Rui asked answering the phone. He had an impassive face on, that resembled that of his father Takumi's. But physically he looked just like his mother Misaki; which was why his father really enjoyed teasing him.

Sara watched her brother speak on the phone. She never understood her parents love. One minute they were all sweet in front of her and Rui but as soon as they were alone, screaming, and punching could be heard from the other room. It was always from her mother.

Then there was her father calling her mom "Misa-chan," and making jokes about thing like cake and maids all day. When she asked her mother if that was why she called him a "Perverted outer space human," her mother had managed a shaky laugh and told her that she was too young for that.

But regardless they loved each other a lo-no very very very much.

Sometimes Rui asked her if that had to do with all the moaning that could be heard from their room at the middle of the night.

As long as there was no kissing going on in front of her she couldn't care less.

Rui continued to talk on the phone trying his best not to yell at his father on the other side of the phone like his mom always did when she got annoyed by his father calling her all the time when she was away on business.

"Did you two eat anything yet?" Takumi asked from the other side of the phone.

"Yes papa," Rui answered in an irritated tone.

"If you need anything just ask Cedric," his father informed.

"Yes papa," Rui swore he sounded like an answering machine.

"Make sure you-" but before Takumi could finish Sara grabbed the phone from Rui.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE PAPA WE'RE FINE," Sara screeched over the phone. Rui stepped back recognizing the aura as that of his mother's. He knew better than that to approach his sister while she was on rage. "WE CAN TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES YOU KNOW. WE'RE NO LONGER CHILDREN. SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO GETTING LOVEY-DOVEY WITH MAMA." With that she threw the phone across the room.

"My phone," Rui shrieked. But before he could say anything to her she shut him up with a glare.

She slumped down on her bed on her stomach. As much as she hated how her parents treated them sometimes, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

Although she didn't know which parent she got that characteristic from.

 _Meanwhile at a hotel in Okinawa Island_

Takumi Usui ran a hand through his hair as the call ended. He couldn't help but smile at how his daughter was just like her mother. They grow up so fast. Sometimes he himself couldn't tell which one of his kids reminded more of himself.

They were a combination of both Misaki and Takumi. A dream come true for him.

Speaking of dream…

It was only until her wet hair came in contact with his bare back, that he realized his wife had finished taking a bath.

Her arms wrapped around his torso as she placed her cheek in his back.

He smiled for the nth time since they arrived at Okinawa. He gently took her palms and guided them towards his chest letting her feel his heartbeat, that was getting more rapid by the second.

"What are they up to?" she asked him. It was almost like she was mumbling. Takumi assumed she was just tired.

"Oh they were just saying how they missed us," Takumi lied.

With that Misaki immediately let go of him and walked back to the bed. She picked up her phone as she began to dial a number. "I should give them a call." But before she could hit the call button Takumi snatched the phone from her and tossed it on the bed next to his.

"Hey I was about to-" he cut her off as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you know what Sara said?" He asked leaning closer to her face. He kissed her forehead as she tried to reply him.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That we should enjoy our anniversary and…" he began to trail kisses through her neck.

"W-what d-did she say?" She started to moan that started to turn him on by the second.

"And that I should go back to making love to mama," he exaggerated.

"Wha-mmph," she didn't get to finish since Takumi literally crashed their mouths together.

Misaki gasped against his mouth as he slipped his tongue inside.

His tongue explored her caverns as his hands roamed hers. He yanked the silky robe off of her as he took in the night gown she was wearing. It was his favorite nightgown on her. Red with spaghetti straps. It was also made of silk.

Misaki wrapped her hand around his neck while the other yanked his hair at the back of his head. Takumi groaned as he picked her up bridal style.

He laid her down on the bed as a blush covered her face. Even after all these years he still had that effect on her.

Smirking to himself he removed her dress from her body. His eyes never left hers. She had given herself up to him a long time ago. When they first had Sara.

He held her chin in place as he pressed open mouth kisses throughout her body. From her jaw to her chin, to the nape of her neck, to her collarbone, to the valley of her breasts, exposed by the black lacey bra he had bought her.

She was exasperated by it at first but regardless wore it from time to time. On Friday's to be specific. (Since that's when they usually made cake together ;))

 _After a long love session_

"Happy anniversary my love," he murmured against her lips as she lay beneath him after what must've been an hour. He had dressed her up completely. Her hair was a mess and her lips were bright red. She held his face with her hands as he pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth.

She smiled at him as he turned the lights off.

As the full moon lit outside Sara and Rui Usui slept peacefully in their own beds as their parents slept in their. All of them with serene smiles on their faces as they waited for the next morning to come.

While the children slept for their dreams, Misaki and Takumi had theirs come true a long time ago.

 **What did you people think. Oh yeah I just remembered something. If you guys have a request for a fanfic on maid-sama feel free to ask. I'd gladly write it. This one was a request too actually that was PM to me.**

 **I know there was more Misaki and Takumi then Sara and Rui but truth be told I don't know much about them. Once the chapter comes out I'll be sure to write a fanfic with more Sara and Rui.**

 **Hey who knows maybe they'll even have their own love stories. (Pupils as hearts face).**

 **Anyway check out my fanfic A fantasy world. It's getting really better as some people have told me.**

 **For now fave, follow and review**

 **Xia-Jayde out.**


End file.
